Out of the Frying Pan, Into the flame
by hellantroy5567
Summary: She stared ahead, one hand glowing with gentle red flame, the other gripping a steel sword. Her eyes scanned the room in front of her, searching silent for her enemy. Her allies were standing near her, some staring behind, some in front or to the sides. Watching her back. She knew there was no hope. And she knew she would be the reason, should they all die together.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! So, this story I'm co-authoring with a person named SPpattimadi, if you can't search her name look in my favorite author's list. Like usual, review. This chapter was written by Hellantroy. Thank you all!**_

Prologue

Some say it's better to have loved and lost than never loved at all. That's a load of crud. Why would feeling the pain of losing a loved one, that empty hole in your soul that never goes away, that dull grey that engulfs you whole life, be better than never loving them at all? Why would it be better to feel brief happiness and then be torn to shreds then to never have either? That's what I don't understand about humanity… We all ache for love and comfort, but we don't want to deal with the consequences.

Chapter 1

My pen scribbled over the paper, bringing the dragon to life. It's neck arched and it's jaw dropped open, revealing bloody fangs. The eyes stare into you, full of life and fury.

"What are you drawing creep?" A voice said and a hand slammed down on my notebook. I looked up to see none other than Jessica. Her bleach-blonde fake hair puffed around her head. Her face coated in a foam-mask of makeup. I had to keep from giggling, she looked so fake. I, on the other hand, wore no make up. My "style" was pretty much what ever was comfortable. My hair was it's natural color and the most I'd ever do to it would be to brush it.

"It's your self portrait." I smiled, remembering the dragon's scaly face and long alligator nose. The blood in it's fangs was a very realistic touch.

"What?" she snarled, glaring at the picture, "that looks nothing like me!"

"You sure? I mean, it looks perfectly like you to me." I said, standing next to her and frowning at the picture, "See the bloody fangs? And the long scaly nose and those hideous eyes? That's like exactly like you."

She ripped the picture and shoved me back, her lap dogs grabbed my arms and shoved me against a wall.

"You don't know who you're dealing with." Jessica snarled. I swore I could see shadows forming around her feet.

"Now, now." I scolded, "You wouldn't dare hurt me and upset the headmaster, would you darling?" I smirked at her.

Her friends slammed me against the wall and Jessica the whore scowled at me, "you're lucky this time. But some day dearest headmaster Jones won't be around to save your butt and we'll be there."

"Oh I'm so scared." I rolled my eyes, "I'm so scared that I'm quivering."

She shoved me against the wall again and stalked away, foot high stripper heels clicking.

Vic came towards me just as the three-headed monster went out. Jessica stopped and murmured a slow "hello Victor." As if it was meant to be sexy. I ruined the mood by curling over, laughing my head off.

Vic walked in and smirked at me, "tamed the three headed beast of the school have you?"

"For now, but I predict she'll be back to kill me later."

Vic smirked that cocky smirk of his and I saw Shinigami sneaking up behind him with a plastic snake. I had to keep from laughing when Shini through it over Vic's head and Vic leapt back, shrieking like a girl.

Vic and Shini are like brothers, dark hair, dark eyes. I smiled at them. They were my only friends in my life.

Shini grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look into his eyes, our noses were roughly a centimeter apart.

"When. Is. The. Party." He says

"Wh-what party?" I stutter.

"Your birthday party!' Vic yells.

"Keep it down." I hiss "people shouldn't know that."

Vic and Shini gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, Ok. I'll think about it. For now I gotta go"

I stand, grabbing my backpack and walking out of the school as the bell sounded. I heard footsteps behind me and Jessica's voice sounded.

"Its no wonder her parents hate her and her grandparents committed suicide because of her." She said loudly.

My footsteps slowed, "shut up." I whispered.

"And its no wonder her sister ran away to avoid her. She's a little monster that will kill us all, just like her sister."

I could hear the smirk in her voice. Heat and fury rose in my heart and, without thinking, I turned and screamed "SHUT UP!"

My hand flew out and fire erupted in a semicircle around me, the earth rising in sharp stones and ice coming out of the stones making them into swords.

My jaw dropped and the three headed beast screamed and ran from me. The elements vanished and I backed up, turning and sprinting to my house. I ignored my mom's questions and flung myself into my bed

My mind was racing as I moved my pillow off the bed and cupped my face. Tears streamed down my cheeks and the stupid part was I didn't know why. Slowly I fell asleep, eyes drifting closed.

_Eyes. Bright, eyes, shining in the white moonlight. Watching… waiting… awaiting the awakening. The moon glows brighter, and brighter, and brighter… and brighter…_

I wake up, jerking into a sitting position, one hand ripping at the curtains of the window behind my bed to let light in. The dream had stuck with me, that uneasiness, that feeling of being watched… and most of all the warning.

I heard a quick breath and my eyes were scanning around, checking the shadows while my hand was creeping towards my lamp. A movement caught my eye and my grip tightened on the lamp and my eyes narrowed on the shape, slowly taking off my sheets. I was still wearing the dark, ripped jeans and black hoodie of the day before.

A dart caught my eye and as someone stepped out of the shadows I slammed my lamp into the person's head. A masculine groan came out as my lamp made contact and shattered. I continued my swing but the lamp was stopped by a hand on my wrist. I twisted and writhed against the hand, kicking blindly out at my opponents. Another hand quickly covered my mouth to keep me from screaming and I heard a hiss of, "the drugs." And saw the gleam of moonlight on a needle.

Adrenaline shot through me and my struggle got more violent, I kicked, bit, punched, anything I could think of before the needle entered my neck.

It was all in vain.

Almost instantly my muscles loosened and I felt my mind beginning to drift. It became hard to hold onto thoughts. Why did my hand hurt? What was I trying to hold on to? Danger… What danger? It was right there, just in the shadows of my brain. I tried to focus on it… but it was too hard. Thoughts, memories… those foreign things…

The fog grew thicker in my brain until all I could see was blackness, all I could feel was the cloud supporting me. A short and swift moment of rational thought sent fear through my veins, attempting to force me to wake up. Wake up! I screamed, nothing hearing me. Not even my own body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eden

"The drugs." I hissed at Yale, my hands busy covering the girls mouth. She put up quite a fight. Yale raised the needle in the air, the tip catching the moonlight that was leaking in through the window. The girl gasped, I could feel the sharp breath against my hand. As Yale slowly brought the needle towards her neck, she struggled more. I cursed silently as she bit my hand and kicked out at Yale. What seemed like hours later, the needle went into her neck. A sleeping drug now coursing through her veins, making her go limp in my tight grip.

I saw the look of panic in her eyes before she totally blacked out. I sighed and loosened my grip, lowering her to the floor. My counterpart whipped his mask off. Yes, I said mask. Now we weren't robbers, or kidnappers or anything of that sort. We were actually helping her. Greatly mind you. Now back to what we were doing. Sweat glistened like diamonds on Yale's forehead. I took my own mask off. My dirty blonde hair sticky and probably looking worse than his. But I shouldn't be thinking of that right now.

"Eden, we have to go." Yale said, "Someone must of heard the lamp smash." He motioned to the glass, littering the floor. Inside, I completely agreed. The football player like boy was risky enough.

"Nami?" A man's voice yelled, "Nami, are you okay?" It was coming from just outside the door. My eyes darted to Yale. We couldn't be caught. Faster than a bullet, we grabbed the unconscious girls arms, and dragged her over to the window. Yale climbed out, me handing her to him. Just as the doorknob began to turn, I was out of the house. The window closed and, the only evidence of us being there; the broken glass.

Less than half an hour later, Yale was driving. Me? Well I was sitting in the back stitching up a girls hand. Wait, let me call her by her name. Nami Fya. I was stitching up Nami Fya's hand. Also in the back of the van with me, were three (also unconscious) boys. The rich boy, Victor Shales, and his friend, Shinigami Mitchell. Both Nami's friends. And the odd one out. The boy I've come to know as the arrogant pig, at least thats what I call him, Connor Grounds. Not Nami's friend.

"Eden, we're almost there." Yale said. We were on are way to the airport. Why? Yale and I, were smuggling teenagers into Cali to join us in our m*** business. Just kidding. We were actually taking them to a... well... school. A school for special people. I don't mean special as in famous or crazy, but special as in unique. Or powerful for instance. Don't judge me, but I can send walls of fire cascading over peoples head. Hence; the word special.

As we pulled up to the airport, both of us grabbed two people. Me, obviously, taking the smaller two. Wouldn't it be weird, to see two teenagers. Or, um, one teenager and one young adult dragging two kids across a dark airplane runway at night? Yeah. I thought to too. We hurried, looking for our plane. Which just happened to be a private jet, and walked even faster after two runway workers looked at us funny.

"There." I pointed. The black jet in front of us made us look like... gazillionaires. Just saying. We waited, as patiently as we could, for the stairs to lower. As soon as they did we were on the plane within moments. The interior was just gorgeous. The uber modern leather chairs, the sparkling wine glasses lined up in a row along one side of the plane and, the small over head lights. With the minimal light inside the plane, Yale and I began to set the girl and boys down in the seats. We, or I, was hoping that Connor, Vic and Shinigami stayed knocked out a bit longer. The drug was going to wear off very soon for the three of them.

"Job well done?" Yale asked from the back of the plane. I laughed and sat down in the leather chair. Pulling off my tight boots and black sweatshirt, I relaxed. Clinking and the sound of opening bottles came from the back of the plane. I closed my eyes and put my feet up on the seat across from me. I listened to the sound of Yale walking towards me, drinks in hand. I opened my eyes as he handed me one. I took a sip, closing my eyes as the alcohol slid down my throat, burning on the way down.

"So, back to Cali?" Yale asked. He sat down across from me taking a sip of his own drink. I grinned. "Yes Yale, back to the sun and palm trees." I joked, making him laugh with a fit of his contagious laughter. I joined in. He kicked his feet up to rest on my lap. I looked out the window, the JFK airport, getting smaller and smaller as we rose higher and higher into the air. The specks of light getting smaller and fainter as we flew into and above the clouds. Todays events, or, tonights events began to take their toll on both Yale and I. I watched him yawn and close his eyes. I had thoughts about doing the same. It was almost painful to keep them open. Almost instantly, my subconsciousness caved in and allowed me to close my eyes.

Of course, just then, one of the boys sleeping drugs decides to wear off. Thank you o' great god of sleep and drugs and s*** like that. A-men. Preach it kids. I sighed when the first one woke up. He certainly had attitude. More so than I had.

"Where am I?" He growled, jumping up in confusion. His eyes darted around the room, coming to rest on me. His eyes burned into mine, almost like he was searching my mind, which, by the way, the information I was given about him, did not say. I smiled cheekishly at him, earning myself a pissed off grimace. "Well? You going to answer my question or not you stupid b***." He said, louder this time.

Yale's eyes popped open. "Don't," He snarled, "ever call her a b***." He said the last word in a warning voice. Being over protective as per usual.

"Or what?" The boy, or Connor, asked, raising his eyebrows. Yale glared at him menacingly, "Or-"

I cut him off. "Connor, if you want to know where we are, just check the map." I smirked in satisfaction as a look of utter confusion masked Connor's tough guy face, making him look like a toddler who lost his mom in the grocery store. I looked at Yale, his amusement mirroring in my eyes.

"How do you know my name? And who are you?" He bombarded me.

"Well," I began, enjoying this very much. "I'm E-"

"H-Huh," A groggy voice groaned from beside Yale. "I thought I was in bed." I facepalmed. Shinigami, I think was up now. I needed stronger drugs. Drugs fit for a moose in my opinion. "What's Vic doing here?" He asked no one in particular. I sighed loudly, attracting his attention. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ede-"

"Shini?" A new voice asked. Now coming from the left of me.

"Vic!" Shini, I suppose, shouted. A happy note in his voice.

"Who's she?" Vic asked, looking directly at me, his reddish-brown eyes searching my face for maybe some sort of familiarity.

"If you want to know who I am," I said. "I suggest you shut up long enough for me to tell you." Everything was quiet, except for the occasional giggle or snort from Yale. I stifled a laugh myself. "I'm Eden, and I swear, Yale," I motioned to the giggling twenty five year old. "and I are not evil or kidnappers or some stupid s*** like that." Shinigami released a huge puff of air, as if he was holding his breath, waiting for us to tell him if we evil or not.

"So, how do you know who we are?" Connor asked again, his voice rough.

Yale answered. "Well, we have information," the three guys looked on the edge of their seats, "about all of you." Connor opened his mouth to speak, but Yale was faster. "And no. We are not stalkers. So don't worry."

"One more question." Victor Shales asked. "Why is Nami here?"

"To answer your question," I began. "We drugged her." Then the shit hit the fan.

"You gave her drugs?!" Vic yelled.

"You people are insane!" Shinigami joined in.

"No duh, they're insane! Was that even a question?" Connor joined in. He didn't even know her.

To be honest, I've had enough of their rambling. I'm getting a headache. I thought this would be easier. But whatever. Time for Plan B. "Can I please gag the three of them?" I groaned, asking Yale. He shook his head. This was going to be a very, very long flight

**This was written by Splattimadi**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nami

A small needle point of light made me squeeze my eyes. It was bright, blindingly bright. I wished it would just go away. Let my sleep more. I was too tired to wake up, too tired to even think.

"You gave her drugs?!"

"You people are insane!"

Why, if it wasn't the dynamic duo themselves.

"No duh they're insane! Was that even a question?"

That voice was new… He was a boy, most definitely. His voice had the air of arrogance, almost as much as Vic.

"Can I please gag the three of them?" A girl groaned.

Please. I thought, echoing her words in my brain.

"We aren't evil and we aren't kidnapping them." A male voice said, he sounded older. Maybe twenty...ish.

YOu kinda, sorta are. I thought.

"YOU KNOCKED US OUT WHILE WE WERE SLEEPING AND DRAGGED US ONTO A PLANE!" Vic yelled, echoing my thoughts. Gotta love Vic and his shameless and sometimes suicidal use of words.

"Would you idiots shut up?!" I groaned, hand clasping to my forehead.

"Hai." Shini said, kneeling over me with a big, creepy, cheshire cat smile. I jerked away, nearly slapping him.

"Would anyone happen to have a gun I can use to shoot myself?" I muttered under my breath.

"And leave Vic and I to fend for ourselves?! Not happening sister." Shini said, punching me on the arm.

"Ow!" I yelled, hand clasping my arm. The sleeve had been ripped off and I saw stitches pulling together a cut I likely got when I broke the lamp. There were stitches and bandages on my hand too.

"Wimp." Vic said and I chucked him in the groin. He curled over, groaning.

"Yeah, I'm the wimp." I muttered, sitting up on the fancy leather air-plane chair.

Shini smirked at Vic and VIc growled quietly, standing up and glaring daggers at me.

"Oh please, we all know you would'a punched me." I said, giving him my biggest and most innocent smile.

He glared at me for a second and then plopped in the chair next to me, rolling his eyes. I smirked.

A girl stepped in front of us, "I'm willing to bet you're wondering who we are."

"Based on the conversation you're people from some foreign area or another taking us somewhere where we either belong or will be safe, considering you aren't "evil" or "kidnapping" us." I answered, meeting her eyes.

The girl's eyebrows climbed and the unnamed, unknown boy, sitting two chairs down from me on the left, stared at me with his jaw hanging down his tank top.

"Well, so far you're smarter than these three straw-for-brains surrounding you."

"Was there ever an doubt?" I replied. Vic and the boy glared at me. Shini began giggling. It's really hard to offend Shini, he's good at taking joke or ignoring insults.

"Well, play the video then, Yale."

The girl motioned her hand towards the twenty-ish aged boy, Yale. He had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tall, I mean shorter than me but that wasn't a surprise. I'm the daughter of two super models, both over 6'4. Currently I'm 5'11, but I'm still growing.

"Alright Eden."

Apparently the girl's name was Eden. She stood, shorter than me and Yale, with hazel eyes and brown hair that fell to her waist.

A video snapped on as Tv's slid out of the roof. The person began babbling about their "school for special children" and about one fourth of the way through I heard Shini and Vic snoring. Loudly.

What interested me was the fact that everyone there seemed to be using some sort of ability. If it was teleporting, elements or shape changing. The last piece fit into place. The unmarked desert where my parents went to school… It never existed, according to records. THen I saw them, MY parents. They smiled at a little girl running across the screen, turning into a little fox kit and then back. I recognized her instantly.

"Christina." I breathed. My fingers began to tingle as heat poured down my arms, fueled by the frustration and confusion I was feeling.

Eden began looking at me uneasily, glancing at Yale.

My breathing began to get shaky, watching my sister dart across the screen, smiling. Had she really left because she hated me? Was she jealous? Did mom and dad love me more than her?

The metal of the chair's armrest was beginning to melt under my palm. Shini blinked, looking at me and then the chair.

"Wow." He muttered, "You be getting pissed."

I didn't reply. I wasn't even seeing what was happening, all I was seeing were my parents faces and Christina smiling. What had I done to make her hate me enough to run away?

Vic muttered, "it's her sister." He placed a hand on my arm and I smiled weakly at him. He smiled back and I felt the tingling leave my fingers. The unnamed boy sat looking confused and out of the loop, which he was. Eden and Yale seemed to calm down little.

"Is there a bathroom on this thing?" I asked.

Eden pointed to a small door and I walked to it, stepping in. The bathroom was nice, with real soap and towels and running water. I leaned onto the sink, rubbing my forehead and staring at the mirror. My eyes were tinted an orangey red and my hair tinted orange at the roots.

My hands were shaking slightly and I leaned down, putting my forehead in my hands. Why had seeing Christina set me off that much? I'd seen plenty of baby pictures and videos of her before but… this was different. This made me lose it, just peeling away my control. And I had no idea why. Maybe it was because of what Jessica had said...

I heard talking outside the bathroom and I figured I should probably go out. I slid open the door and stepped out, brown hair and heavy bangs positioning themselves over my eye. Shini was thoroughly quizzing Eden, I saw the insane, murder-him-now look people always go when Shini went out of his way to annoy them.

"Almost there?" I asked. Eden looked thankful I changed the subject and nodded.

"Alright, we won't be stopping to get out. We're going to jump." She said, walking to a closet and grabbing several parachutes and placing them on the chairs.

"Why not?" The other boy, I thought his name was Connor, said.

"Superpower school." Vic replied.

Yale, Eden's brother or boyfriend or friend or cohort or something, slid open a door and wind whipped at all of us, making my hair fly around my head.

"Aim for the cliff!" Eden yelled over the wind. I wasn't really paying attention because I had already taken a running leap out of the plane. It only occurred to me to grab a parachute after I jumped.

**This chapter was written by hellantroy5567.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eden

"Is there a bathroom on this thing?" Nami asked. I pointed to the small door at the back of the plane. Our eyes all followed Nami as she walked to the washroom and, stepped in. I shifted my gaze to the partially melted armrest before standing up. "Well," I said. Turning the small TV off. "any more questions?"

"Yeah," Shinigami jumped up and faced me, already towering a good 4, maybe 5 inches above me. I lifted my head to meet his gaze. "I wasn't listening, can you tell us again?" I looked at him for a moment, shaking my head then continuing on to massage my temples with my fingertips. You have got to be kidding me, I thought in my head. Rolling my eyes as I did so.

"Okay." I sighed. "Listen this time. Please." I emphasized please, very much so. "The place we're heading to is called The School for the Genetically Enhanced, or, a school for people with unique abilities. Also known commonly by the term, 'super powers'. Anyways," I snapped my fingers, glaring at Shinigami who was looking out the window. "the school is on an uncharted island off the coast of Hollywood, California. So lucky for you, we can wear shorts and t-shirts or whatever you decide to wear. Ok, so, the school's purpose; to train people from age 1 to 100 on how to control their abilities, call them 'powers' if you want. The school has as many people in it from 400 - 600+. These people are all housed in apartment like dorms, built into the side of a cliff, just under the school." I looked around, making sure everyone was paying attention. There was no way in hell that I was repeating this. "The campus itself includes the school, dorms, eatery, public, and private docks, equestrian club, the ocean, no s*** and, a beach." I took a huge gulp of air before continuing. "In other words, you'll be going to attend a luxury school for 'special' people for free. Any more questions? Shinigami?"

"Yes actually!" He giggled, raising his hand like he was in kindergarten. I gave him the 'shut up before I murder you and dump your body in the ocean' look. I put my face in my hand annoyed.

"Almost there?" A voice interrupted my master plan to murder Shinigami Mitchell. I looked up to see Nami, and I shot her a thankful look.

"Alright, we won't be stopping to get out. We're going to jump." I said, making my way over to a closet filled with parachutes. I whipped open the doors and flung several parachutes onto the seats.

"Why not?" Connor asked, a hint of fear in his voice. Because who doesn't love jumping from some-thousand feet onto an island?

"Superpower school." Vic replied as if stating the obvious. At least he was listening. Right after Victor 'stated the obvious', Yale flung open the door leading out of the plane. All our hair whipped around our faces, masking them from the outside.

"Aim for the cliff!" I yelled over the wind, securing my parachute to myself. I guess I didn't say it soon enough since Nami was already diving out of the plane. Without, a parachute.

We all watched her, before Yale said over the wind. "Eden, go get her before she kills herself."

Shaking my head, I leapt out of the plane, plastering my arms to my sides and diving down after her. I watched as she opened her arms, almost looking like a human starfish. Within seconds, I was at her side, grabbing her arms and awkwardly pulling her against me. She seemed confused by my actions at first, but then hooked her arms around me. Thank god she was smarter than the boys, even if she jumped out of a plane without a parachute.

I smiled as we neared the ground, people shouting, pointing and waving. I waved back before pulling the string that released the parachute. The parachute deployed, slowing us down as we glided towards the ground. Seconds later, both of our feet were touching the manicured grass of the schools ground. Nami unattached herself from me while I unclipped the parachute from myself. As I let it drop to the ground, a welcoming voice rang out.

"Miss Zelder! Your back! How was it?" A familiar man jogged up to us.

I grinned and wrapped my arms around him. "Everything went fine Liam, we brought them all back." I laughed. Liam was Yale's father and, the Headmaster of the school.

"I'm glad you two made it down safely." He said, then pointed at Nami. "I saw you jump, I like people like that."

"Thanks." Nami said, looking a bit confused as she did so. I inwardly laughed, Mr Fitzgerald was always overly friendly. It was a bit weird when I first met him too, but it's not as weird now, considering his son, Yale, is my guardian, but more like my best friend or my brother.

"Well nice seeing you Liam, I'm going to go and get the others." I waved, turning around with Nami's arm in my hand.

"Bye girls!" He shouted out over enthusiastically as we walked away.

"Thanks." Nami said to me, laughing a bit. "He's..." She searched for a word.

"Friendly?" I offered.

"Exactly." She said.

"Okay, so Eden will take you to your dorms." Yale instructed the four new students.

"I don't see any dorms." Connor said arrogantly. For once in a lifetime, he was right.

"Yes, thats because they're underground." Yale snapped back. I shook my head and motioned for the 4 new students to come with me. I led them across the cobblestone paths, past the well manicured grass and granite fountains to a small building. I open the doors and walked in, all of them following me. In front of us, was two elevators.

"So this.. is the dorms?" Victor joked. "Cozy."

"No Vic, the dorms are under this." I replied. The elevator doors opened and we stepped in. I pressed the button for Floor 4. The elevator quickly sped down then stopped. The doors opened, to show a long hallway with doors on both sides. I walked to a door with the numbers 402 on it. I looked at the number pad beside it and punched in 0000. The door opened.

"Connor, Shinigami and Victor, this will be your dorm. I recommend you set a password for your door." I stepped aside to let them in. The gazed around at the high ceilings, the large windows letting them have a view of the ocean and the ubermodern interior. "Well, Nami and I will see you soon. Stay here." I said and closed their door, leaving just Nami and I.

Within seconds, I was pressing the Floor 2 button on the elevator, and we were there. Floor 1 and 2 were probably the most desirable floors to live on. We had access to the ocean, which allowed us to have jetskiis and small boats. My room, and Nami's, was at the end of the hallway, giving us an amazing view. As I reached my room, I pushed the numbers 7211 into my keypad. "The password is 7211." I told Nami and opened my door.

Not to brag or anything, but my dorm was a thousand times better than the guys. Between the living room with a fireplace built into the glass, and the water lapping against some of my windows, this was amazing. I showed Nami the upstairs, two queen beds, perfectly made, with fluffy carpets and a huge flatscreen TV were her view. Plus bookshelves lined the non-glass walls.

I honestly don't know how someone couldn't love this room, but then Nami stared at me, pleasure gliding across her face, and I said, with a smile almost as big as hers.

"Welcome home.

**This chapter was written by SplattiMadi**


End file.
